


74: “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [74]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, M/M, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Minor Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Not Really Character Death, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	74: “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

**74: “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”**

* * *

“Now. Now. Now, what should we do with these heroes?” Joffrey mocked. His eyes wide with bloodlust as he stared down Loras & Margery Tyrell. Both Tyrells were currently held down with their hair gripped by the guards after being stripped down to their undergarments.

“Have them executed and send their heads to their precious grandmother but let the guards have some fun with them both.” Cersei Lannister demanded.

Joffrey’s smile started to widen but Bran knew he couldn’t allow the Tyrells to executed. Margaery and Loras helped Sansa escape and return back to Winterfell instead of being married off to Ramsay Bolton. He and Sansa might not be on the best relationship but that didn't mean he wanted her to abused. He heard the stories of what Ramsay has done to his previous partners, and he could only imagine what he would do to his own wife.

“Guards—“

“Stop!”

“Did you just deny your king—“

“Shut up woman! Come here and speak my little wolf.” Joffrey ordered as he sent his mother an glare. His voice growing soft as he turned all his attention to his wife. The bloodlust was still in his eyes but seemed to calm down as Bran approached his husband.

“You can’t kill them.”

“Why not?” Cersei hissed.

“Because it’s too easy." Bran hissed right back. Taking a deep breath, he didn't dare look at the Tyrell siblings at he moved closer until he took a seat in his husband's lap.

"Killing them won’t make them suffer nor will it make you look good in front of the people. The House of Tyrell still have many loyal people to them and many of the people would expect mercy for one of your loyal houses since the war. Make them servants, my servants. Take their status from them and make them worthless that will destroy them. Killing them will be to easy and too quick.”

“No! They deserve to suffer! Guards take them to the dungeons!” Cersei screamed.

However none of the guards moved as they stayed still waiting for King Joffrey’s ordered. Joffrey kept his eyes focused on Bran instead of acknowledging any others. “Guards take the prisoners to the servant quarters and have them await until my Queen calls for them.”

“Thank you.”

“You will thank me. Tonight in our bed, my Queen.” Joffrey whispered.

“Joffrey, my little prince. You need to think first, now listen to me. In my opinion—“

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion. If you speak again against my Queen I will have you whipped before the kingdom before letting the guards fuck you until you bleed to death and that's will be mercy. Do you understand Mother?”

Bran dared glanced up at Cersei Lannister. The woman was biting down on her bottom lip until blood began to drip down, "Yes, my King."


End file.
